The Hooded Ashikabi
by Minato108
Summary: After his first mission goes awry Anthony finds himself on the brink of death, alone and afraid he calls out to a lone figure in the distance. What followed after was something he never could have imagined. Some Assassin's Creed elements but the story is mostly going to be based around the Sekirei. OC x Sekirei Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, this story may vary between T and M, I will say at the beginning of every chapter whether it is M or not but for now I think it can pass as a T. I like to use girls from other shows as Sekirei so if you have any girls you would like to see as a Sekirei please feel free to either PM me or just post in the review, by the way, I am very open to reviews just don't flame story does have some Assassin's Creed elements but it is mostly going to be based on the is my first solo fic so please go easy on me! Please enjoy the story! Oh yea I don't own Sekirei or Assassin's Creed. Also, if anyone would be interested in being a Beta for me please let me know!

" _Hello passengers, this is your pilot speaking, we will be setting down in Tokyo International Airport in a coupe minutes, we ask that you please have your belongings ready for when you depart off the plane_" A voice said over the microphone

Anthony stirred awake as the Boeing 757 touched down on the runway of the airport. He was still half asleep, he felt drool running out of the corner of his mouth he wiped it away with the back of his hand, he tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes but to no avail. He sat in his seat trying to wake up until the plane came to a stop. The door on the side of the plane opened and people began to file out. Anthony made his way out of the plane but not before he shot the hot flight attendant a smile. Once he entered the large airport with people walking in every direction, either carrying or pulling a bag, most of them were on the cellphone lost in their own little conversations. As he took in his surroundings he felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out of his pocket and recognized a number all too familiar.

" Helloo! Little Bro!" The voice on the phone said cheerfully

" Hello Leon" Anthony said rolling his brown eyes

" Guess who was assigned the honor of walking you through the first day of your stay in the amazing country of Japan" Leon said happily

" Lemme guess…you?" Anthony reluctantly answered

" Yes sir! I mean it's only fitting that I give you the walk through of my old stomping grounds! Even though I've been reassigned to the American division I'll never forget my time in Japan" Leon cheerfully answered

" Ok, so what do I need to do?" Anthony answered after taking a deep breath

" Well for starters, do you have your luggage?" Leon asked

" Umm…no…I should probably get it, huh? Anthony said as he began making his way to the luggage area

" Alright, after you get your luggage head over to the lockers, go to locker 117, there will be a small envelope inside." Leon instructed

Anthony waited until his bag was brought out of the luggage holding area, he slung it over his shoulder and began heading to the lockers. As he made his way to the lockers he noticed he was getting a lot of glances.

" Hey…Leon why are some many people looking at me?" Anthony asked

" Oh yea the staring, well think about it bro, we look nothing like a Japanese person, out skin is tan and our hair completely different then theirs. But don't worry you get used to it after a while." Leon answered

" Ok, I'm at the locker" Anthony said as he looked at the small gray looker in front of him.

" The numbers are…10,41 and 36" Leon replied

Anthony moved the old small round dial on the locker, he pulled the small door on the locker open, he looked inside and found a small rectangular envelope. He shook it but no sound came out of it. He peeled the envelope open and a pair of keys fell onto his open hand.

" Your probably wondering what those keys are for. The Brotherhood paid for a car and have a house for you in the upper part of Tokyo…_why couldn't I get stuff like that when I was stationed in Japan_. Leon informed

" I get a car! Sweet!" Anthony made his way out of the airport, the sky was cloudy gray with a cold breeze as well, he covered his head with the hood of his white hoodie.

Your car is a couple sections on front of you, just keep walking straight through the parking lot." Leon suggested

" Thanks for that amazingly helpful info, and by helpful I mean useless." Anthony huffed as he began walking through the busy parking lot.

" Aww, stop complaining, just hit the panic button or something, that will make it much easier to find, you damn crybaby" Leon grumbled on the phone

" Don't call me a crybaby!" Anthony growled as he hit the panic button on the keys.

Suddenly the car next to him erupted with a loud noise, causing him to stumble back due to surprise. Anthony pressed the button with a picture of a unlocked lock, the car became silent. He took a second to look over the car, it looked as if it was only bought a couple days before, the white paint was flawless, not a single spec anywhere, the windows where a tinted a dark black. He slide the key into the door's key slot and turned to the left, with a resounding *Click* the door unlocked. Anthony took out the key and opened the door, the care had a tan leather interior, he set down his bag in the passenger seat.

" Bro, if you could see this car I think you would turn green with envy" Anthony said laughing

As he sat in the drivers seat

" Don't…just…don't" Leon said in a sad tone

Anthony let out a small chuckle as he put the key into the ignition, the car roared to life, Anthony's phone connected to the car's built in blue tooth, it was almost as if someone had set everything up in the car already. The car handled beautify as he made his way out of the parking lot.

" Destination is 22.8 miles away, estimated time of arrival 25 minutes" The onboard GPS announced

" Destination? I didn't enter a destination?" Anthony said a little confused

" A couple of our engineers worked on the car before you arrived, they added a couple upgrades and set up all the features for you." Leon informed him

Anthony and Leon talked for a while as Anthony made his way to the car's destination, they reminisced from when they were little kids and their time in the Brotherhood's academy. Leon was currently 25 making him 4 years older than Anthony. Leon was the calm, cool and collected kind of person, his little brother on the other hand was much more headstrong and overconfident. The car came to a stop in front of a beautiful house.

" You have arrived at your destination" The GPS confirmed

Anthony looked at the house in complete amazement, the house looked like it was something out of one of those " Homes Monthly" magazines. From the outside he could tell it was a two story house, a small stone path went to the house's front door. He grabbed his bag and got out of the car, he saw he had a spare key on hoop along with his car keys. It took a second for him to connect the dots, until he finally used the spare key on the door's lock, as he opened the door and walked in he was stunned, the interior was just as amazing as the exterior, the house had hard wood flooring, he made his way though the house, he first entered the kitchen the appliances looked brand new and the stove looked like it was high end stainless steel. The refrigerator was huge, he could probably fit inside, the kitchen led directly into the living area a large TV sat on top of a short wooden cabinet, a large L shaped couch was set up across the room in the direction of the TV. From the living room he opened a sliding door and walked into the backyard, there was a crystal clear pool with a built in hot tub connected to it, there where some lounging chairs on the side of the pool, a few feet next to the pool was a lawn area with bright green grass he knew on a day with nice weather the backyard would look amazing.

" Hey Leon, I'm only one person why do I need such an amazing house?" Anthony asked as he walked back inside

" Well the way it worked for me was that the house was kind of a rest stop for other assassins running missions and needed a place to rest for a night" Leon answered

Anthony made his way through the living room and into the most important room of the house, the restroom, upon seeing the room Anthony almost fell to his knees in amazement, it was a thing of beauty, the shower was huge, stone that looked like it was imported from some far off country lined the interior of the shower with a shower head that looked like it was as big as his head. The bathtub could probably pass as a hot tub that was moved inside, it had built in jets along the inside. After leaving the restroom he made his way up the stairs, he found three different bedrooms and a master bedroom with a massive futon that could easily fit four people.

" This place is amazing, I didn't think houses like these even existed" Anthony said as he took a seat on the couch

"Well I'll let you get settled in, just remember Anthony, this isn't the academy anymore, there are no second chances. You're a true assassin now Anthony, not a trainee so just watch yourself out there. If you need help or just wanna talk just call me" Leon sincerely said

" I know I know, I can handle myself now Leon I'm not the little kid you always had to look out for" Anthony said firmly

" Alright, just be careful, do you think you could do that?" Leon said laughing

" I can't make any promises" Anthony replied laughing

" What am I going to do with you" Leon quietly said as he hung up

Anthony put his phone away and let out a deep breath.

" I thought he would never shut up" He said as he rubbed his head

He felt his stomach rumble, he realized he hadn't eaten anything except those cheap airline peanuts, he pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen as he walked in he spotted a folder laying on top of the counter, he must have missed it when he first walked through the house. He made his way to it and opened the folder, the first page read " Businesses of Interest" the list was a list of businesses possibly under Templar influence. MBI, Masuda Electronics and Takashi Enterprises were the top three.

" This is so boring, I'll just read it before I go to sleep" Anthony announced as he closed the folder

His stomach rumbled again he flung the doors of the refrigerator open, it was full of freshly bought produce and drinks.

" _Crap I can't cook well at all_" Anthony thought frustrated

It looked like it would be a night of Ramen until he caught sight of the eggs. The one meal he managed to learn in cooking class…scrambled eggs, he didn't care that it was around 9 at night, he was hungry and the eggs were a good choice. After he had finished the process of cracking, stirring and cooking the eggs a small yellow mountain of eggs sat on his plate. He dug his fork into the food and took a bite, *crunch* *crunch* he could he the sound of broken pieces of egg shell in his mouth.

His face was a mixture of disgust and utter disappointment.

" Man I suck at cooking" Anthony said shaking his head

After a few more gut wrenching bites he decided it was probably best to stop eating the hazardous eggs, he put the dish in the sink and after grabbing the folder he made his way up to the bedroom. Even though he really didn't do to much in the day he was still suffering from jet lag. He fell face first of the futon, he rolled over and opened the folder to read. Some pictures and documents fell out, a picture of a man that looked like a insane scientist was the first picture he grabbed.

Hiroto Minaka, Chairman of MBI Corporation, highly possible that he works with or is a Templar. After reading over the notes that were on the back of the photo Anthony decided that Minaka was a high value target, apparently he had a information center on the other side of town that needed to be investigated, the Assassins believe he might be feeding the Templars information.

" Well it looks like I already have an assignment. Luckily it seems like a quick little grab the information and leave, just a recon mission…simple" Anthony said as he looked at a picture of the information building and at the photo of Minaka. He tossed the photos to the side and turned off the lights in his room.

Rays of sunshine beamed threw the window shades and streamed across Anthony's eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he got to his feet and headed down the stairs, he made his way to the bathroom and started up the shower, after a few seconds he saw the steam rising and decided to get in, he let the water hit him in the face to help with the waking up process, shampoo and body wash were already in the shower when he got in. After 30 or so minutes he decided to get out, he went back to his room to get dressed he came back down with the folder and spread the photos out on the kitchen counter, after a few minutes of think he decided it would probably be best as a night job. The day went by pretty quickly, turns out Japan had some pretty amazing soap operas and game shows. He decided it was time to get ready for his job, he grabbed his bag and unzipped it down the middle, he pulled out a black hoodie and a white mask that covered his face, with the facial recognition software a mask was a must have for any assassin. He put black gloves on his hands to removed any chance of his fingerprints being left behind. Anthony was a bit nervous due to the fact he had no weapons usually when he would run a training mission in the academy he would have at least a pistol. When he got in his car there was a sticky note on his steering wheel, it read " Check the trunk". He didn't remember seeing the note the day before. Anthony get out of the car and opened the trunk, when he saw what was waiting for him inside his jaw almost fell to the floor, two brand new suppressed pistols, two holsters and a few magazines already loaded. He quickly put one in each holster and put the magazines in a pocket in his hoodie. He started the car and entered the address, after about 20 minutes of driving he reached the building, it looked like any other office building, it was two stories, white and had windows that blocked any view of the inside. A single car was parked in the parking lot, Anthony decided to park a couple blocks away and walk to the building, a random car pulling into the parking lot of a possible Templar used building might draw some unneeded attention. As he looked at the building he tried to fine any viable points of entry he didn't see a latter running up the side or anything that could help him go in from above. The folder had a detailed report of the buildings layout and security defenses, Anthony having the attention span of a mouse decided against reading the report.

" Well looks like its going to be the old fashion way" He said as he made his way to a first story window, unknown to him a security camera had already locked onto him.

" Umm sir there appears to be someone outside the building" A security officer said to his superior

Anthony took out his trusty blade and ran it in a shape that he considered a circle, after finishing the outline he placed his right hand on the bottom of the circle and his left hand on the upper part. He began applying pressure with his right hand and the glass circle began to move. He used his left hand to slowly bring it down.

" Sir it appears that he made it inside" The officer said after he watched Anthony slip inside.

Don't worry I know how to deal with these types" His superior said with a smile

" Sir?" The officer said confused

" Keep a camera on him, he is here for something, more than likely he will venture into one of the offices and that is when we will corner him, call for some back up we are going to need it" The superior said as he began loading his magazine with bullets

Anthony silently made his way through the empty building using the moonlight shining through the windows he was able to make his way through the ground floor, any folders he had come across so far hadn't held anything important, as he reached the rear of the floor his saw stairs leading up to the second story. So far the mission was going perfect it looked like he had managed to get in unnoticed but something kept bothering him, the lack of guards he wasn't complained not at all but it was unusual for there to be zero guards at least walking around with flashlights. When he made it up to the second story he was surprised to find that the there were a bunch of offices apposed to the first floor's cubicles. The doors had various names and titles, Anthony didn't recognize any of them until he reached the office with the word " Manager" on it. If manager means the same in Japanese as it did in English then it was the office of someone who was relatively important. He slowly turned the door handle and made his way inside, there was a thick brown wooden desk it had a small lamp on top and a computer monitor on the opposite side, there were a couple of chairs in front of the desk probably for when the manager held meetings.

" Sir he is in a office" and the back up has just pulled into the parking lot." The officer said

" Great, lets capture this assassin. Umm! I mean criminal!" The superior struggled to say as he quickly left the security office

Anthony was busy digging through the various papers that were storied inside the desk when he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. This wasn't a walking sound, it was definitely running and it sounded like it was heading for the office. Suddenly without warning, a tube like object shattered the office door's window.

" Shit" Anthony said in a flat tone, there was a loud pop and a blinding light followed luckily for Anthony he managed to duck underneath the desk which concealed him from the light. A second later the door of the office was smashed open and shots began to ring out.

" We aren't going for a kill shot! We need him alive!" The superior shouted

The bullets weren't strong enough to pierce the think wooden desk. Seeing this Anthony tried with all his might to flip the desk to provide some coverage. With a loud *Thud* and the various sounds the objects made as they fell from the desk and crashed to the floor he managed to turn the desk on it side. He crouched behind the table and drew out his pistols *Psss* Psss* was the sound he heard every time a bullet left his suppressed weapons. The enemy's muzzle flashes were too bright for him to get a good look at who these people were, security guards…unlikely, security guards as far as he knew weren't trained to use assault rifles. Mercenaries…very possible, with the Templar's wealth and other resources they could higher whoever they wanted. He was out gunned and definitely outnumbered, his mind began racing though possible escape points, fight through the enemy's superior fire power and numbers…100% death. Shoot out the window behind him and pray that the parked car is there to use as a cushion, by all means cars are terrible cushions, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He quickly ran the outcomes in his head, best case scenario…jump out the window, land on the car, sustain minimal injuries, make it back to his car, drive home and call it a day. Worse case scenario…jump out the window, the car isn't in the spot, fall to the floor break both legs, get shot 118 times and die or get captured by the Templars and eventually die. He pressed the release on his pistols, both the magazines fell from the guns and hit the floor making a *Click Clack* sound. He immediately slammed two new magazines into the weapons a proceeded to return fire, once he felt the mercenaries had given him a little breathing room, he turned and began sprinting to the window in behind him while simultaneously popping shots at the window. He felt a bullet graze his shoulder, he crashed through the window then…he was weightless, it was almost as if he was in slow motion, he could see shards of the window in the air next to him, as he looked down he saw the car below him waiting below him almost as if it was welcoming him to fall, then everything snapped back into normal speed, as he fell he managed to get his forams in front of his face. A loud crushing noise happened followed by a car alarm going off. Realizing he was still alive Anthony rolled off the car and fell to the hard asphalt of the parking lot, he staggered to his feet and quickly made his way out of the parking lot. After a few minutes of putting distance between himself and the info building, he hid in a dark alley after checking multiple times it seemed that he had lost his weapons in the fall, his left foot was drenched in some liquid, he took a deep breath and looked down at his left leg, there was a precise tear in the jeans, he put his hand through the opening, when he pulled it out it was crimson in the moon light, he concluded that a good size shard of glass had decided to burry itself in his leg, there was also a throbbing in his chest, more than likely broken ribs. Pain began to fill his body as he adrenaline began to wear off, his breathing was becoming a chore in itself, he had no idea how he could possibly make it back to the car.

" Follow the path assassin, for it will lead you to safety" A voice boomed in his head, just as it had finished speaking a bright glowing golden path appeared in his vision. Anthony didn't know if he was hallucinating from blood loss, but what better option did he have, the path led him through many different alleys, his breathing was becoming heavy he had taken his mask off and ditched it in a random trash can, a mixture of blood and sweat covered his body, he didn't know how much he had left. The trail ended in the middle of a walkway, Anthony, barely hanging on to his consciousness looked to his left, nothing, he turned to his right and saw a lone figure headed in his direction.

" Help!" Was all he was able to shout before his strength gave out on him, he felt his body falling to the floor then…darkness.

Uzume wasn't sure how to react when she saw the man collapse not too far from her, as she drew near she saw that the man was injured and pretty badly at that. As she looked she saw that he wasn't from Japan, his skin was a tan color, his hair was black but it didn't look the same as a Japanese person's would, his body was also bigger than the typical Japanese person's he must have been maybe six foot one and his shoulders were much wider as well. For some reason she felt a strange urge to help the man, she crouched down and slung one of his arms around her shoulder and began moving him to the Mason Izumo. When she arrived the man's face had become an unnatural pale, why was she so worried about this complete stranger? She didn't understand but she felt the urge to help this man as much as she could.

" Miya! Miya!" She shouted as she made her way on the porch

" Yes Uzume, what is it?…Oh my" The purple haired woman said as she opened the door and spotted Anthony

" He needs help…quickly…he has lost a lot of blood" Uzume said as she brought the knocked out Anthony inside.

" Quickly bring him to the back room" Miya said as she hurried down the hall and opened the door to the room

Just looking at the unconscious man laying the futon made her body become uncomfortably warm, Miya entered the room and began looking the man over. After finding the glass stuck in Anthony's leg as well as multiple minor cuts on his arms, she decided that she would have to stitch the wound on the leg but the lesser cuts could heal naturally.

" Is there anything I can do?" Uzume asked

Miya gave a some what surprised look and answered as she left the room" You can get a bucket of water and a cloth to wipe the sweat off of his face

Uzume immediately left the room in search of the objects she was told to gather. Miya returned to the room with a first aid kit, she widened the tear in Anthony's jeans so she could have a larger area to work with. The cut was bigger that she had originally anticipated, darkened dried blood was stuck to Anthony's leg, as she examined the large cut she found the piece of glass sticking out of his leg. It was buried a couple of inches deep into his leg, after a couple of moments of thinking she turned and opened the first aid kit, she pulled out a small bottle of medical alcohol and a pair of tweezers, she managed to get a decent grip on the small part of glass that was visible. Uzume entered the room and immediately got to work cleaning the sweat off of Anthony. Miya had never seen Uzume like this, the determined look, the effort that she was giving for this man.

" _Could she have found her ashikabi_?" Miya thought as she looked at Uzume, she shook her head to refocus on the man in front of her.

She took a deep breath and began to lightly pull on the shard of glass, the instant the glass began to move, blood began to flow out of the edges of the wound. Miya started to pull the glass out a bit faster now she wanted to loose as little blood as possible. With one last pull the glass was removed from Anthony's leg, Uzume instantly began pressed the damp cloth against the open cut, she held it there for a few moments as Miya was readying the needle and thread for the stitches. With a gentle tap on the shoulder Miya motioned for Uzume to remove the cloth, she opened the bottle of medical alcohol, she gently poured the liquid on the wound its sole purpose was to clean the wound of any chance of infection, once she had sealed the bottle she began stitching the cut. After a few intense minutes of stitching she cut the thread to the needle, she took a moment to ensure she didn't make a mistake while stitching.

" It's done" Miya said after releasing a deep breath

Uzume's face had a look of worry on it.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Uzume said as she looked at Anthony

" By the looks of how he is right now, I'm sure he'll recover just fine" Miya said giving Uzume a smile

The worried look on Uzume's face seem to relax a bit after hearing Miya's comforting words.

" I hope so" Uzume said quietly

"I think I am going to call it a night" Miya said as she closed the first aid kit and stood up

" Yea, I think I'll go to sleep as well" Uzume said as she followed Miya, she turned off the room's light, she took one last glance at Anthony and closed the door.

" _What the hell happened? How did I get here? Who stitched my leg_?" Anthony thought, he slowly opened his eyes, sun was shining through the window. He tried to get to his feet but his body has having none of it, his strength was completely gone. The door to the room opened and a beautiful girl with brown hair, their eyes locked, Anthony for the first time in his life was utterly speechless, he didn't know girls this beautiful even existed, her face, her body, her everything was absolutely stunning.

" Uhh…Hi" Anthony managed to say, and swiftly felt like an idiot after. " _Uhh…Hi, nice first impression_" he immediately thought

" Your awake, are you feeling alright? Are you in pain at all" Uzume said as she rushed to his side

" Umm…yea…I mean no...wait…yes? Wait no…maybe" Anthony would have kept going if it weren't for the soft hand on his shoulder.

" Your ok now, you don't have to worry, I'll take care of you" The Uzume said with a smile

After hearing what she said Anthony could feel his face grow warm. Why was he acting like this? He never acted this way around girls something about this girl put him on edge, but not in a bad way.

" You were the one who stitched my leg?" Anthony managed to ask

" Well…not exactly…Miya stitched your leg, I sorta watched" Uzume said with a smile

" Who's Miya?" Anthony asked confused

" Miya owns this house, its called the Mason Izumo" Uzume informed

" I see, who are you then?" Anthony asked

" I'm Uzume, I found you last night, you were badly injured, so I brought you back here and Miya handled the rest" She said smiling

" I'm Anthony, you saved my life, I don't know how I could ever repay you" He said as he looked at the girl

Uzume felt her body growing warm again, it was the perfect opportunity to ask " Will you be my ashikabi?" and yet the words were stuck in her throat. Something she wanted so badly was only a short sentence away and yet she couldn't say it.

" Is something wrong"? Anthony asked seeing that she was definitely thinking about something

" Well you see, I kinda want to ask you something, its sort of important" Uzume struggled to say as she felt anxiety began to rise in her stomach.

" Ok, what the question?" Anthony said smiling

" Would you be my…" Her sentence was interrupted

" Sounds like our guest is awake" A woman said as she entered the room

" You must be Miya, I owe you and Uzume my life, thank you for helping with my leg" Anthony immediately said

" It's it was no trouble at all, just glad I could help" Miya said smiling

" Uzume, where you going to ask me something? You wanted me to be your what?" Anthony said as he turned his attention to the girl next him

Miya immediately understood what Uzume was going to ask.

" I think breakfast might be burning" Miya said as she made her way out of the room

" I was going to ask you to be my ashikabi" Uzume said as her face turned a light shade of red

" _Great, 5 whole years of studying Japanese and I already don't understand a word_" Anthony thought as he raked his brain for the meaning of " Ashikabi"

" I'm sorry Uzume but I have no clue what ashikabi means?" Anthony admitted slightly embarrassed

" It's ok, you see, I'm a sekirei and each sekirei needs an ashikabi, somebody she wants to be with forever and spend her whole life with, someone she can't live without and Anthony I want you to be my ashikabi" Uzume explained

Anthony couldn't tell wether she was being serious or he was being pranked by someone. He was half expecting a camera crew to pop out of no where with the host saying " Dude we totally got you!" and besides Anthony didn't consider himself special by any means, so why would a beautiful girl like Uzume want to spend her life with an average guy like him. Maybe it was just kind of joke that he was suppose to go along with?

" Alright, so what if I decided to become your ashikabi?" Anthony asked with a smile

Well we would be entered into a tournament against other ashikabis and their sekirei, it would be a battle to the finish, till only one was left standing. The last one standing gets an amazing reward. Each sekirei has her own unique ability, for example mine is the power of silk.

" Would you mind showing me your power?" Anthony said, still believing it was all some kind of a joke.

" Of course I'll show you" She said with a cheerfully smile, she made her hands as if she was going to say a prayer, pure white silk began to snake it's way out of the purple sleeves of her shirt. Anthony couldn't believe what he was seeing, she wasn't joking, she really had a power, which meant she really was a sekirei.

" What do you think? She said as she held up her hands with the silk moving freely

"Its…its amazing, please tell me more about…sekirei" Anthony asked following the movements of the silk

" There are 108 sekirei, as of now about a third have found their ashikabi, if an ashikabi is strong multiple sekirei might want to emerge to him. There are many different types of sekirei, weapon type, elemental type, fighting type and a few others myself being one of the few others" She said smiling

" The tournament you mentioned, who is in charge of it?" Anthony asked while rubbing his head

" MIB is charge of the tournament since they were the ones who found us" Uzume informed

MIB registered in Anthony's head, he definitely had to become her ashikabi, this sekirei tournament sounded like an easy way to get close to MIB and the closer he was to MIB the easier it would be for him to take out Hiroto Minaka.

So how do I become your ashikabi? Do I have to sign a piece of paper or say some oath?" Anthony said puzzled

" Oh no, its much easier than that all we have to do is swap DNA" Uzume smiled as she started leaning towards Anthony

" Swap DNA? You mean like…kiss?" Anthony asked definitely interested

" Yea a kiss would work just fine" She said as she closed her eyes and moved in even closer

Anthony closed his eyes and he felt his lips meet hers, her lips were so soft and warm, he felt her pull away, a little too early for his liking. When he opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw, Uzume was floating a couple of inches off the ground and two huge wings made of light where coming out of her back, it was a thing of beauty. Once the wings faded away Uzume returned to her spot next to him.

" You're my ashikabi!" She shouted with joy and dove on him. Anthony felt his body roar with pain

" Ahhhhhh!" He shouted

Realizing that she had landed on his injury Uzume tried to get off as quickly as possible. When she looked at Anthony his eyes were watery.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, did it hurt that badly" Uzume asked panicking

" Crying? I'm not crying, and besides these are tears of joy, not tears of pain" He lied through a cringing smile

As the day wore on Uzume and Anthony staying in the room and just talked the day away, Miya would occasionally bring in food and stop by every now and then to make sure they weren't doing anything " inappropriate". Miya didn't witness Uzume's winging but she had a pretty good idea of what happened and why she was so happy and wouldn't leave Anthony's side. After a few of Miya's amazing meals Anthony felt his strength return to him, he needed to get home he didn't want to miss someone who might be stopping by on one of their missions. He had no idea where his car was, that was going to be a search for a different time, he simply asked Miya if she could possibly get a taxi to come and pick him and Uzume up and take them back to his house. It was around nine at night when the taxi pulled up in front of the house, he thanks Miya many times and said " If there is anyway I could ever repay you, please let me know" he gave her a bow and with the assistance of Uzume began making his way to the taxi. It took about a half hour for the taxi to make it to the house, he gave the driver what little money he had on him and exited the car. Luckily during the mission he didn't loose his key loop which held his house key. Being the gentleman that he was he let Uzume enter first.

" This house is amazing!" She cheerfully said as she made her way through the house

" You can put the clothes you brought up in the bedroom." Anthony said as he made his way up the stairs.

Even though it was the day after his near death experience his body still was worn out, he moan a couple of times from his acing limbs and bruises. Once he laid down on the futon he knew he wasn't getting up.

" Hey Anthony, how about we celebrate our first night together" Uzume said in a very seductive voice

This easily caught his attention as he propped his head up with his left arm. Uzume leaned on the right side of the doorway, she was wearing a see through pink lingerie, except for the breast cups, which looked like they were having a hard time holding everything in. The lingerie was held together by one button in the very center, all she had for her lower body was her matching pink underwear. Anthony felt his face grow warm again, when she reached the foot of the futon she got on all fours and crawled until her face was only an inch or two away from Anthony's. She leaned in and kissed him, for Anthony her soft, warm lips were the perfect way to fall asleep, he felt his body fall back onto the futon, the instant he touched the soft cushiony futon he was instantly asleep. Uzume heard a light *Thump* she opened her eyes to find Anthony passed out.

" Your no fun" She pouted said as she laid down next to him, she got as close as possible to him and closed her eyes she thought of how much joy the day had brought her and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone so I would rate this chapter about a T+ considering there is some mild swearing during this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who had Pmed me requests as well as left them in the reviews. I will be starting a pole and will have as many options as possible, if your girl doesn't make it on the pole, no worries there will be many more poles to come. I also got a request for Tsukiumi to be in the party since she is a huge part of Minato's team, I would like to know how you guys and gals would feel about that. Thanks again for reading and enjoy the chapter.

Streaks of light filtered through the blinds on the window as they ran across the room. Anthony's eyes flickered open as he let out a loud yawn. He looked around to seen that Uzume wasn't there.

"_Is it possible that it was just a dream?" _ He thought as he sat up and was greeted by a aching pain in stomach. He pulled up his shirt to see what was causing this annoyance, what he saw proved the past couple of days were no dream, but all too real. There were bandages of varying sizes across his chest. The largest one on his stomach in particular had a light red stain on it.

"_Then that must mean_…_Uzume…my leg_." He rested his hand on his left leg as the events of the past couple days flooded into his brain, his leg in return responded by shooting pain throughout his body, his face scrunched in response to the sudden burst of pain. He glanced around the room, but Uzume was nowhere to be found. He had to use his right leg almost as a crutch as he pressed his body weight against the wall of the room. He made his way to the bathroom that was attached to the room, he took a look in the mirror and was met by a face that could probably pass as a Halloween mask. His eyes had become blood shot and his entire appearance had changed, he looked tired and weathered…and worst of all was the smell. He raised his arm and took a whiff of his armpit, he tried his best to keep his eyes from watering.

"_I need a shower_" He confirmed pointing out the obvious. He made his way to the large bathtub and turned the temperature dial to where the red meets the blue. He undressed as carefully as possible trying his best to not stir up any protest from his wounds. Once the water was at a good level he slowly slid into the tub he grabbed a small towel an soaked it in the water and then proceeded to spread it over his face. The warm water felt amazing, he knew the bandages wouldn't last long in the water but he didn't mind, there was a first aid kit in the house. He would just have to re apply the bandages. He felt as if he could stay in the tub forever, but his brother would probably call and start nagging him if he found out he was neglecting his Brotherhood responsibilities.

" I see your awake" A voice said from the door way…it was clearly female

Anthony lifted up part of the towel so one of his eyes could see. Uzume stood in the doorway with a smile on her face, for some reason she had an apron on. Seeing her Anthony took the towel off his face and rubbed his eyes. Once he stopped rubbing his eyes he looked at her again…nothing had changed…she was still gorgeous.

" _A girl like this, loves me_?" Anthony thought dumbfounded

" I heard the bath going and thought you might need a towel" She said as she set it down on the counter next to the sink.

" Thank you…why do you have an apron on?" Anthony replied

" Oh, I decided to make breakfast…eggs over rice" She said with a smile. Anthony wasn't sure but it seemed that she wasn't wearing anything on her upper body underneath the apron.

" You can cook too" Anthony said as his stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

Uzume's face turned a light shade of red. " Well I saw Miya cook, so I'm gonna give it a shot, I hope it isn't bad."

" _She is beautiful and she can cook!…how in the world did I manage to get a girl like this?_ I'm sure the meal is going to be amazing Uzume. I'll be down in a few minutes to eat with you" He replied smiling

" Alright…and Anthony…thank you" Uzume sincerely said looking at Anthony

" Your thanking me?…for what?" Anthony said somewhat confused as he scratched his chin

" For having me as you Sekirei of course, and bringing me back to this amazing house. I could never have imagined I would have such an amazing ashikabi" Anthony could tell that every single word came directly from her heart. He felt almost obligated to reply with a heartfelt response after hearing what she said.

" Uzume, I should be the one thanking you, you saved my life, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and I couldn't have asked for a better Sekirei…your amazing" He tried to sound as sincere as possible because everything he just said was true. He really would be dead if it weren't for her and she was the only girl that he had ever considered flawless.

She smiled and began to go on her way, but turned around as if she had forgotten something.

" One more thing…I love you…" She said in the tone of how a girlfriend would say it to her boyfriend…it was almost as if she was trying to remind him of how she felt towards him. Though he would never admit it, this was the first time a girl, other than his mom had ever said " I love you" to him. His face turned red, red enough that Uzume saw and let out a small chuckle, which embarrassed him even more.

" I…umm…love you…too? _That's what your suppose to say back right?…I'm not very good at this._" He said trying his best to maintain a clear head and keep the blushing of his face under control.

Uzume gave a smile and a nod, showing that she was happy with the response and went on her way back down the stairs. Having a girl wearing an apron like that, cooking for him every morning was something he could only have dreamed of, the way it hugged every curve of her body, the way it was barely able to contain her breasts, it didn't leave much to the imagination. Considering he almost died a few days earlier, life had taken a turn in the right direction, sure his body may ache quite a bit and the wound on his leg was gonna take some time to heal, plus his brand new car was missing, but other than that, life was pretty good. He opened the drain in the tub and made his way to the counter, his appearance hadn't changed much but at least the smell was gone, he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. After spending a few minutes getting dressed he carefully made his way down the stairs, it appeared that his wounds had clotted and didn't require immediate bandaging, if he left the house, which he didn't plan on, he would bandage them, but for the time being it didn't seem necessary.

" Something smells good" He said as he walking into the kitchen, Uzume had already set the table, there was a bowl of rice with…two white eggs on top of the rice.

" Umm…Uzume…why is there two eggs on top of the rice?" Anthony said looking oddly at the food…the in flight magazine didn't say anything about this.

" Remember I said eggs on top of rice" She said as she made her way to the table.

" You didn't crack the eggs?" Anthony asked, he was not a chef by any means but even he knew that you must crack eggs…unless you want hard boiled eggs

" Crack the eggs? Why would I want to do that? Wouldn't that break them?" She said giving a small chuckle. Anthony nervously took got down and sat at the table, as was custom in Japan.

" _Oh God, I can't tell her that she did it wrong, it looks like she put a lot of effort into the food_" He thought as a feeling of despair ran through his body. Hesitantly he picked up his chop sticks in his right hand and the small bowl in his left.

Uzume sat across from him, it seem that she wouldn't start eating until he took the first bite. With a deep breath and a prayer, he brought the egg up to his mouth, he closed his eyes and dropped it in his mouth. *Crack* *Crack* was the only sound he heard as he started to eat the cold egg, cold egg yoke and pieces of the shell went everywhere inside his mouth. He wasn't sure but there might have been a tear or two roll down his face. With all the effort he could muster he swallow the egg, shell pieces and all.

Uzume eagerly leaded forward and asked " How does it taste?"

" Its…its…the best food I ever had" Anthony said as he forced a smile

Once she heard Anthony's praise Uzume's face lit up with happiness, she had succeeded in making Anthony a great breakfast. Once she went for one of the eggs on her bowl, Anthony's hand flashed across the table and grabbed the eggs from her bowl. She looked up at him with a slightly confused expression.

" T-These eggs…are just so good…I have to have them all to myself." He explained to her with a with a expression that was stuck somewhere between a smile and a grimace.

" They are really that good!" Uzume said shocked

" Oh yes! In fact, I think we should only eat food this good on special occasions" He said as he attempted to save himself from future breakfasts such as these.

" Speaking of special occasions, you feel asleep last night…I had something special for us planned…but I suppose we can make up for that tonight" Uzume said with a devilish smile.

" Oh I see…well umm…" He managed to say as he struggled for words

*Beep* Beep* the cellphone in his pocket began ringing.

He took it out and looked at the number…odd it wasn't a number he recognized.

" Excuse me one sec Uzume" He said as he got up and left the room

" Hello?…I'm not interested in what your selling" He answered expecting a telemarketer

" I'm not sell you shit you idiot! How the hell did you manage to fuck up so badly in just the few days you have been on the job! Please explain that to me!" The voice yelling at him was definitely not his brother's it was old…and it carried more authority…it was his chief.

" Sir! How did you find out about the blown mission?!" Anthony said in horror but also trying to keep quite…he didn't want Uzume to hear.

" It's all over the news you moron! They have these nifty little things called security cameras! And your dumb ass is floating around the internet and on TV! Did you even read the report on your mission?! Did you even take into account that the Templars might defend one of their prime info buildings in all of Asia!" The man on the other line yelled, he didn't even pause to breath between sentences.

" I know I really screwed up sir, I ask for just one more chance. This won't happen ever again…I just found someone who can get me close to Minaka, who is believed to be the number one supporter of the Templars in Japan." Anthony informed his chief.

" Who is the person you found Anthony? And why would they help you?" His chief inquired, his voice had calmed a bit

" She is involved with a project that MBI is putting on, if everything goes according to plan, she will get me within easy striking distance of him." He explained as he looked into the kitchen, Uzume saw him and gave a quick smile before returning to her rice.

" Hmm…maybe your not as big a dumb ass as I thought, but you still have a lot to live up to, you know that right? Your walking in your older brother's footsteps. I still remember the day when you two walked through the gates of the academy" The chief said as he reminisced on the phone.

" _Man, this guy needs to be checked for a Bipolar Disorder_, _one minute he is shouting at me, the next he is reminiscing about when he first met us._ Yes sir I remember, I just need one more shot, that is all I ask" Anthony said trying to bring the chief back to the present.

" Fine, one more shot, but so help me God if you fuck this up, your ass is on the first plane out of there, you hear me?" The chief firmly said

" Crystal clear sir" Anthony happily answered

" Oh and how is that car handling? We spend quite a bit on modifying it." The chief inquired

" Well you see, funny story, I don't exactly know where the car is" Anthony said nervously laughing

" You don't know where the car is! Get your lazy ass out there and find it! That's a direct order do you hear me!" The chief said as the voice on the phone erupted like a volcano.

" Yes sir, I understand" Anthony replied as he let out a sigh

" Good, that is all for today"…*click*

Anthony slid the phone back into his pocket and walked back into the kitchen. Uzume was still sitting at her spot at the table.

" Who was that? You called them sir a lot " She asked tilting her head a little

" Umm…that was my boss…he needs me to go to work a little later tonight…so I guess we have to postpone our special plans for tonight" Anthony informed her, a look of disappointment appeared on Uzume's face.

" Don't worry I'll just wait for you to come back from work. And I was gonna ask, what do you do for a job?" She said brushing off the idea of postponing their special plans.

" M-my job?…_I can't say_ _" Well you see I'm an assassin, I kill people for a living"_…I work with people…I'm what you could call…a problem solver." Anthony said pulling every word out of thin air.

" Hmm…interesting…how does that work?" Uzume continued still she rather confused about what his job was.

" Well…umm…lets say a owner is having a problem with his business, well he calls me and I give him suggestions on how to fix his problems" Anthony explained completely making up his own job description.

" So someone from Japan called you and asked you to help! Your not even from Japan…you must be very good at what you do then" Uzume stated in amazement

" Umm yea…I'd like to think I'm not bad at what I do" He said in relief…at least she didn't ask why she found him half dead in a dark alley late at night.

" Anthony…I have one more question…why were you so badly beaten in the alley a few night ago?" Uzume asked looking at him

" _God damn it. _I think that is a story for a different time Uzume ok?" His brain had already tired itself out with the creation of his " job".

" Its ok if you don't want to talk about Anthony I won't force you" She said smiling

" Thank you Uzume, I'm sure you will find out eventually anyway." Anthony quietly responded

The last part of his response caused Uzume to tilt her head a little in curiosity, the " I'm sure you will find out eventually anyway" remark had peaked her interest. But she could clearly see that Anthony wasn't going to explain anything about what happened on that night. His whole demeanor had changed at just the mention of the subject, his body had seemed to tense up and his face had taken on a more serious look.

" I have to go out a little later, I'm gonna go get dressed" Anthony said as he got up from the table and walked away.

Uzume watched as he quietly left the room and made his way to the stairs, she feared that she had awoken a sensitive subject for him, making him upset was something she definitely hadn't intended to do.

" Anthony!…I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have!" She yelled, still sitting at the table.

Anthony turned and looked at her " I'll explain it to you when the time is right Uzume…for now…just have some patience" He said with a faint smile, then slowly made his way up the stairs.

"When the time is right?" She quietly said to herself, his explanation had made her even more confused.

Uzume had passed the following hours of the day with making sure the house was in order and exploring the parts of the house she hadn't been to yet. She changed into her normal attire, her purple shirt with a bright yellow star on the middle of her shirt, she put on some blue jeans that cut off slightly above the knees. She had only seen Anthony once since their conversation at breakfast, he walked into the living room and turned on the news, there was a report running showing a masked man breaking into a building. He swiftly turned off the TV and threw the remote at the couch, the cushion make a loud *thump* as the remote make impact. He let out a deep breath and made his way back upstairs. She hadn't been his Sekirei for long but she had never seen him like this before, his normal laid back attitude had been replaced with frustration, it seemed as if something was eating away at him. The worst part for her was that she could only watch, she didn't know enough about what was going on to even begin to try and help him.

Anthony looked at his watch…5:00 P.M., luckily for him his watch converted the normal military time Japan went by into the normal 12 hour cycle he was use to. He spent most of the time after breakfast re applying his bandages, most of his minor cuts didn't require bandaging but as for the wound on his stomach and his left leg he had to tightly bandage them. Walking was becoming a bit easier for him, he improved from a limp to semi normal walk, the stairs were still somewhat of a challenge though.

" Uzume I have to head out for work right now" Anthony said as he made his way to the front door

Uzume walked to the door to see him off.

" Do you know when you might be back?" She asked as she made her way to him.

" Umm…probably not till later tonight…I have a bit of work to do." He said as he opened the door.

" Alright, I'll stay up and wait for you like I said earlier" She said giving him a smile

Anthony looked at her for a second, he embraced her in a hug "Listen…Uzume…I'm sorry about being so secretive about the night we met, but I promise I will tell you…but the time has to be right. I just need you to trust me ok?" He quietly said to her as he let her go.

" I trust you Anthony, just be careful out there ok?" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" I will Uzume…I promise" He said with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

He looked at the sky, the sun was starting to make it's way down, it make the sky turn a nice orange color. Since his car was MIA, he was going to have to take a taxi to the general area of where he left it. He had a black hoodie on with some blue jeans, appropriate attire for a cold Japanese December evening. When he arrived at a large street with a lot of cars going in every direction began to wave down a taxi. After a few minutes a driver pulled up in front of him.

" Where to?" The driver asked as the Anthony opened the door of the car and got in.

Since the last place he remembered having the car was at the data building or at least in the general area of the data building, Anthony told him the address.

" Did you hear about the guy that broke into that place? Pretty crazy huh? I have no clue what he could have possibly been after, its just a normal office building" The driver said trying to start up a conversation.

The Templars did an amazing job of disguising their facilities to the normal person. Of course the driver would believe the building was nothing more than a harmless office building, he believed that because the Templars wanted him to. Anthony wasn't exactly in a talkative mood about the whole subject, if he didn't tell Uzume about the building, like Hell he would say anything to this random stranger. He just sat in silence and watched the world go by outside the window.

" Alright we're here" The driver said as the car came to a stop. Anthony paid the fare and got out, the building loomed before him as if it were daring him to try and break in again. Police tape was strung around every possible entrance. He began walking down the street trying to remember where he left his car, he had the keys in his pocket, there weren't many people which kinda surprised him. He expected people to be everywhere during the evening after they had just gotten out of work, maybe because he was a distance from the core of the city, he wasn't exactly sure, but the inter workings of Tokyo weren't his concern, finding his car was his concern, getting back home to Uzume was his concern.

" I know where your car is" A female voice said from behind him. Puzzled he turned around to see a women looking at him.

" H-How did you know I was looking for my car?" Anthony asked shocked

" Oh Anthony, I've been following you for sometime now, ever since the little…you know…incident at the office building" The woman said with a smile. He wasn't exactly sure who in the Hell this woman was, but she sure knew who he was, she knew his name and about the whole fiasco at the data depot.

" Who are you?" He said, those words where the only phrase his brain could string together at the moment.

" You may not know me, but I know very much about you, you're an ashikabi, you currently have number 10, Uzume as your sekirei, you work in covert operations it seems, at least that is my reasoning for you breaking into the building. But I will share some information about myself with you, I am number 57 Yahan, I have followed all the possible ashikabi in the area and have decided you provide the best chance for winning this whole tournament. Uzume is no pushover by any means, in fact I believe you have one of the strongest Sekirei in this area of Tokyo, she can attack at close range as well as at a distance, she would be a formidable foe and a very valuable ally. She is part of the reasoning I have chosen you as my ashikabi, as well as your personal skills, you handle weapons quite well, but your planning can use improvement." The women explained in a very calm voice as if she were a teacher speaking to a student. As she was talking Anthony looked her over, her skin was dark, much darker than Uzume, she had long flowing jet black hair, her build was very slim he imagined she was build for speed or stealth possibly. Her breasts weren't as big as Uzume's but she was still very beautiful, her posture and attitude gave off the calm, cool and collected sort of feel.

" Wait one second…you're my Sekirei now?" Anthony interrupted

" If you would want me, I offer very valuable information to your team, I have scouted many Sekirei in this area and neighboring areas, where they are, how they fight and how strong they are. I also have quite a few ashikabi scouted, strength of their team, number of Sekirei and where they live. I could help you build the strongest team in the tournament rather easily." She explained with a smile, she knew this offer was too good for him to turn down.

" _She's scouted most of my competition, most of the possible Sekirei that I can get on my team…and she knows where my car is._ Alright, I'd want you to join my team please." Anthony said after a few moments of thinking, he stuck out his hand as if to finish a business deal.

" Ok good, but this arrangement is purely for survival…don't think its anything more then that" Yahan said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss.

The scene was something similar to what he experienced with Uzume a bright light and wings appearing on the girl's back.

" All that matters is that your helping me and Uzume and as long as that is happening your more then welcome to be on the team…now I need to find my car" Anthony said with a smile after they had broken the kiss.

Yahan gave a small laugh. "Alright its not to far from here" She said as she began walking down the street. The newly formed duo made their way past a couple of blocks.

" There she is! Just as I left her!" He said joyfully as he made his way to the car, if he didn't find her the chief would have killed him. He clicked his the button on his keys and the car responded with *Beep*Beep* . Oh I missed you too girl" He continued. Yahan simple gave him a "Jeez calm down" look.

"Don't judge me" He quietly said looking at her.

" You should probably stop hugging the car and you know…get inside…so we can drive home?" Yahan chimed in.

" Yes! Good idea!" Anthony said as he made his way to the driver side and got in, Yahan quietly made her way into the passenger seat. The sun had vanished sky now, as he started up the car the headlights shot beams of light into the darkness the engine roared to life.

" So Yahan, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your ability.?" Anthony said as he began driving.

" Anthony" She said calling his name

He gave a quick glance to the passenger seat, only to find no one was there.

" Anthony I'm right here" She said with a slight chuckle.

He looked in his rear view mirror to see she was now in the back row of the car.

" What the! How did you do that?" He said trying not to lose concentration on the road.

" You know how Uzume's ability is to use the silk? Well mine gives me the ability to move through darkness or shadows" She explained as she sat in the passenger seat.

" So that's how your able to scout everyone?" Anthony asked

" Yes, its not very difficult if they don't know I'm there" She said with a smile

When they arrived at the house a sudden thought hit Anthony like a brick wall. _"How is Uzume going to react to Yahan!"_ Uzume didn't seem like the type to get jealous…at least that's what he hoped for. As he creaked the front door of the house open, he heard the TV in the living room on, as he walked in Yahan followed behind. The scene he walked in on gave him some temporary relief. Uzume was laid out on the couch…asleep she must of tried to stay awake for him like she said she would. Considering that Uzume wasn't going anywhere Anthony turned to Yahan.

" Let me show you to your room." Anthony said trying to get Yahan out of the room incase Uzume woke up. After he showed her the room she seemed pretty happy with her living arrangements, her room was an exact replica of Anthony's just without the bathroom attached.

" We shall discuss plans moving forward tomorrow, but for now I think I'm gonna go to sleep…I'll see you in the morning" She said as she closed the door, Anthony now had the job of getting Uzume up to her room. He nudged her a couple times but received no response, he let out a sigh, he turned off the TV and scooped her up in his arms, his leg argued by shooting pain throughout his body. Each step was like a small victory, he didn't know how he managed to carry her to the bottom of the stairs before having to stop. His breathing was heavy and he felt a light sweat on his forehead, step by step he made the climb, with his Sekirei in his arms, it wasn't that she was heavy, in fact she was quite light but his leg was so weak. Luckily he left the bedroom door open he carried her to the bed and as gently as possible set her down, immediately after he collapsed next to her. As he laid on the bed he realized something, he was a terrible ashikabi, the girl next to him would do anything for him, and he keeps her in the dark about his life, he didn't even take her feelings into consideration when he met Yahan…he truly was a terrible ashikabi.

He rolled and his side and looked at the sleeping girl " _She deserves someone so much better_" Was his last thought before he fell asleep


End file.
